


剛剛好

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason是個雙, M/M, 性轉Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 這篇算一算，跟桶有過萍水相逢的女孩也不少……





	1. Chapter 1

　　Jessie還那麼年輕、活在Bruce的庇蔭之下的時候，不是很能分辨『他好溫柔體貼噢』跟『他在跟我示好』的分別，前者是對任何女性都保持著愛護的距離，不見得是有情愫，後者則是有針對性的把情愫、把慾望包含在內。

　　直到她從拉撒路池回來，跟了幾個教她殺人技巧的老師、遇過幾個對她示好的男孩，她才漸漸分辨出對方的目的。

　　——說真的，能不能不要再藉故來到她身邊用各種方式產生交集，直接說：『嘿，妳好美。』不是很簡單大方嗎？

 

　　來來去去Jessie發現自己對男性產生了某種不協調的敬而遠之，她不討厭，也喜歡，可是她不願意發展會有任何交集的關係。

　　後來她開始嘗試跟女孩子一起，女孩子的柔軟總能讓她非常舒服，像是Kori、像伊莎貝拉，還有沒多久前分手的Artemis。

 

　　「妳比我想像中更令人驚艷。」Slade Wilson直接了當地說。

　　「……」拿下護目鏡跟面罩的Jessie愣愣地看著他，真的出現一個這樣的男人時，她已經不跟男人交往了，「別。」她說。

　　「別什麼？」

　　「我不接受追求。」

　　Slade彎起嘴角，他唇上的白色鬍子也跟著移動，沒有否認也沒腦羞地認為Jessie自作多情。

 

　　「不接受我的追求還是所有男人？」

　　「嚴格來說是所有男人，但我不能完全算是蕾絲。」

　　「聽起來挺有意思，」Slade在高樓邊緣坐下，「而且很公平。」

　　「別想著要把我掰直，喪鐘。」

　　「為什麼要呢？」

　　「一個SOP式的提醒而已。」

 

　　每當Jessie被發現是個蕾絲，想追她的男人們都認為自己有信心能掰直她，這方面Jessie很厭煩，她覺得自己有必要告知一下，在她出手打人之前。

 

　　「下一個流程是什麼？」

　　Jessie朝一個方向射出鉤索，「遠離你，回家睡覺。」然後就把自己盪走了。

 

　　Slade看著紅頭罩離開的背影，悠悠地抽起了菸。

 

×

 

　　Roy比她以前認識的時候還要帥多了，他們三人在小島上混的時候，這傢伙看起來只是個沒長大的男孩，後來他剪短頭髮看起來更俐落也更靠譜了，最重要的是，他在她一無所有的時候找到了她。

　　Roy一直都很安全，把Jessie當成普通朋友，至今都如此，所以Jessie才能在最受傷的時候靠在他的肩膀上，安心地讓他摟著自己。

 

　　現在Jessie去了洛杉磯，說實話沒有一個準頭真的很難拿起她的槍，她不想瞄準歹徒的時候卻打到旁邊的人質。

　　Roy唯一會讓Jessie堪憂的是他的花錢如流水，好在她還有些資金夠她開一間酒吧、請幾個員工，盡可能地讓生活水平維持下去。

 

　　「嘿！」Roy突然抓起一個玻璃杯往前方第一桌的男人砸下去，玻璃杯精準砸在男人的肩膀上，力道沒有大到會碎掉的地步，但它落在地上還是發出很大聲響。

　　半秒前男人的手差點摸上一個女服務生的屁股，他跟同桌的本來也在起鬨的男人們都錯愕地默不作聲，本該成為受害者的女服務生仍舊笑笑的放下男人們點的飲品，並在帳單上記下一個玻璃杯。

 

　　Jessie酒吧第一條規定是：『性騷擾者將被砸杯子』

　　第二條是：『杯子時價，使用者付費』看老闆手邊拿的是什麼杯就砸什麼杯，報價$30～$300，嫌便宜可以多試幾次，老闆與老闆娘的眼睛都是雪亮的。

 

　　所以酒吧的女服務生還不少，女性客人也很多，或說當女孩們想找一個不被打擾的地方喝喝酒，這間酒吧就是最好的選擇。

 

　　可那不代表酒吧中沒有生理男性，無論它有什麼規定，有很多女人的地方，就會出現男人，千古定律。

 

　　「威士忌。」走到吧台前的高大男人說，他一進門就吸引了Roy的注意力——不是好的那種。

　　「……」Roy看著他推過來的錢，「Slade Wilson。」

　　「不做我的生意？」

　　「不搞事的話任何客人都歡迎。」Roy頭皮緊繃，倒了一杯威士忌給他。

 

　　一杯威士忌才推出去，本來在裡頭的Jessie就走了出來，「哇操！」看著Slade的臉喊。

 

　　「嗨。」男人的目光盯著她。

　　「備註一，Roy。」

 

　　Roy擺出一個『不是吧？』的表情，再回頭看吧台前的白髮男人。

　　「你都可以當她爸了！」Roy翻了個白眼指向 **規定牆** 的最下方，備註1寫著『不歡迎生理男性追求老闆娘，歡迎生理女追求老闆』。

 

　　「年齡不是主要原因，昨天我表明的時候她沒提到這個。」

　　Roy瞇起眼，「有這麼危險的追求者妳應該 **第一時間** 告訴我。」

　　「……」在準備好的托盤上面一字排開七個玻璃杯的Jessie抬起頭，往Roy跟喪鐘看過去，「唔，我回去就忘記了。」

 

　　Roy垮下肩膀，以他跟Jessie的默契，Jessie是放在心上才沒告訴他。

　　這代表Slade Wilson很危險，他肯定是做了什麼或沒做什麼，不然以Jessie一被男人追求就斷得乾乾淨淨的個性來看，『喪鐘』本身就是個警報了，沒道理不說。

 

　　Jessie俐落地拿伏特加往七個小杯裡頭一個一個倒去，裝進三分之一的碎冰，混合各種不同濃度、顏色、香味的酒。

 

　　「至少要提起會威脅到生命安全的追求者，我們說好的。」Roy在Slade面前排開七個杯墊。

　　「……」Slade本來就會威脅人的生命，但因為追求不成就殺人？他可沒這麼沒器度。

　　「沒錯，我確實答應你了。」Jessie皺著眉，好像Roy是個囉嗦的老頭兒，「讓讓。」帶著托盤把酒吧老闆擠到旁邊去。

 

　　Slade靜靜地看著Jessie，她上了妝，遮去他昨晚看見的黑眼圈跟雀斑，把本來就有血色的嘴唇染得更紅。

 

　　「諾，」Jessie將她七個顏色的調酒放到男人面前的杯墊上，「失戀特調，」雨後會天晴，雨後的天晴總會出現彩虹，「我請客。」

　　Slade拿起紅色那杯，「實際上我沒失戀。」一口喝掉。

　　「想跟我當炮友就更不行了。」

 

　　Slade只是再拿起藍色那杯，慢悠悠地看這間酒吧跟它的規定，喝到第三杯的時候好像察覺到什麼。

 

　　「如果你以為我有過什麼性方面的創傷的話，答案是沒有，我只是想在這裡跟一些想獨處的人一起靜靜。」Jessie對上他望回來的眼睛，「我說的不分男女，我對女性騷擾者有另外的作法。」

　　「我看得出來，比起酒吧這更像一間有酒喝的文青圖書室。」喝下第五杯酒，「我對妳有好感，不只是我覺得妳很美。」

　　Jessie抬起一邊眉毛，「我知道你喜歡危險的女人，但我不是。」

　　拿起第六杯，Slade有點邪惡地笑了，「跟『危險』比起來，妳確實青澀多了。」

 

　　一個玻璃杯迅速往Slade砸過去，男人眼明手快地接住它。

　　Jessie回頭看向拿起第二個玻璃杯的Roy，「哥們？」

　　「 **他性騷擾妳** 。」

　　「不，Roy，你沒搞懂，我是對你的專業感到懷疑，Slade Wilson付的起300美元的杯子，你居然好意思丟30元的？」

　　Roy慚愧地點點頭，從底下抱出一排啤酒杯。

 

　　Slade不以為意，「那看起來不值300。」

　　Jessie聳了個肩，「我開價的你管我。」

 

　　「好吧，」Slade拿起最後一杯酒，「給我個不被追求的理由，什麼都可以。」

　　「……」Jessie眨眨眼，「如果我說跟我在一起會浪費你的青春，是不是很可笑？」說完自己也覺得好笑。

　　Slade真的大笑了，他一口飲盡那杯酒，「好吧，至少不是妳對我沒意思。」

　　Jessie抖一下，倏地臉紅了。

 

　　「我接受，無論真正的理由是什麼，不會再來騷擾妳了，Jessie。」

 

　　Jessie絕對不承認Slade叫她名字時的聲音低沉得很性感。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

　　胸口的灼熱奪走她全身的力氣，她把血咳在她的面罩中，鼻腔裡頭充滿自己的血腥味，跟所有罪犯的血味一樣。

　　所以她才討厭近距離攻擊，能用熱水燙蟑螂的話為什麼要特地拿拖鞋去打？效率低就算了，那種死亡在自己手心的感覺、那種因為她每一下敲擊而失去靈魂的感覺太深刻……她可不是小丑，奪人生命的瞬間無法激勵人心，但到底有誰能理解紅頭罩其實不喜歡殺人呢？

 

　　Jessie努力撐住身體，握緊手上的橇棍，用顫抖的手解開面罩，鮮紅的熱液從淌下，在這麼九死一生的時候她只不想被自己的血液淹死。

　　她能透過護目鏡模糊地看見敵人指向自己的槍口，空洞的黑色中藏著一顆會奪走她性命的子彈。

 

　　砰一聲，Jessie再也撐不住身體往前跪下，敵人的身體同時也重重摔在地上，鮮血噴出他的腦袋，安靜地躺在那——就像一隻被熱水燙過的蟑螂那樣。

 

　　「嘿。」一個低沈的男聲出現在她旁邊，Jessie沒有力氣抬頭，但她聽過這個聲音。

　　「你在這、做什麼……」Jessie的身體往前傾，被男人的手臂接個正著，在她能聽見的範圍內響起更多的腳步聲，她的敵人可不只一個……

　　「妳放錢的口袋是哪一個？」

　　「什……」

　　「 **把口袋裡的東西都給我！** 」咆哮。

　　「……」Jessie的喉嚨裡幾乎都是血，她無暇思考喪鐘這時候沒格調搶劫她的原因，外套內襯的其中一個口袋就被翻了開來。

　　「現在我接下 **帶妳離開這裡** 的委託， **限時特價** ，不要抱怨搬運過程。」握住紅頭罩外套裡僅有的 **三美元** ，Slade抱起她。

　　「哼……哼哼……」Jessie每笑一下就咳出一口血，沒過多久她就因為失血過多而昏了過去……

 

×

 

　　採光良好的房間不用開燈，Jessie在一陣鳥叫聲中被吵醒，她張開眼睛，天花板是和諧的米白色。

　　Jessie努力地撐起手肘，胸口的刺痛提醒她她是個虛弱的傷患，她翻開被子，她穿著一件寬鬆的白色背心，裡頭是層層的繃帶，把她的胸部與傷口包在一塊。

 

　　陽光照進敞開的陽台，微風輕輕吹拂落地窗邊的窗簾，這是一個陌生而安逸的房間。

　　她唯一印象是喪鐘在殺敵時產生的震動，跟時不時噴到她身上的血的溫度。

 

　　Jessie想下床，右手上頭扎著一根針與塑膠管，把點滴包裡頭的養分送進她的身體裡。

 

　　「好，就這樣。」

 

　　Jessie順著聲音來源看過去，男人一手拿著手機一手拿著托盤走進來，看到Jessie醒來就迅速掛了電話。

 

　　「子彈沒有打到心臟跟肺，如果妳想問的話。」

　　「……」Jessie點點頭，疲憊地抬起手抹開披在臉上的捲髮，「我睡了多久？」

　　「三天。」

　　「三天！」Jessie才要跳起來就痛得縮回去。

　　「妳想殺的那個反過來要殺妳的黑手黨已經走入歷史了。」

　　「你的限時特價還有大禮包配套的？」

　　「不，我在妳另一邊口袋找到一美元。」Slade來到她旁邊坐下，把放著針筒的托盤放到桌上。

　　「……」Jessie摀著胸口，她的心臟還在跳動，好險她剛剛的大動作沒動到她的傷口。

　　她對Slade投去帶有感激的目光，男人用符合他人設的方式把事情變得簡單，只要是委託與被委託的關係，她不會拒絕幫忙、不會欠他人情、更不會因為被他追求過而感到尷尬——雖然四美元讓喪鐘包山包海真的太他媽便宜了。

 

　　「謝了。」Jessie說，看著喪鐘把針筒內的東西打進管子，「你為什麼會在那裡？」

　　「我剛好在隔壁貨櫃解決我的目標。」

　　「噢……」Jessie想了一下那個畫面，「怪不得旁邊吵得要命……」

　　「妳的搭檔顧著在酒吧裡砸杯子，沒留意到妳？」

　　Jessie笑了一下，「不，我們又拆夥了。」

　　「又？」

　　「命運多舛，對吧？」Jessie的笑容看起來跟她本人一樣破碎，「可能我沒有夥伴的命。」

　　「或許妳想要的不是夥伴。」

　　「誰知道呢……」Jessie翻開被子，她的下半身還穿著她那天出任務時穿的長褲，鞋子跟襪子已經被脫掉了，她挪動身體，讓雙腳離開那張舒服的床，「無論我再怎麼喜歡我的搭檔們，他們都有離去的理由。」

　　「或妳有離開 **他** 的理由。」

　　Jessie頓了一下，Slade說的不是『他們』，是『他』，而這個『他』，也絕對不是陪她開個小酒吧的那個他……

 

　　「把瞪我的力氣省下來去洗澡吧，這個也帶進去，傷口別碰水，浴室在那裡。」Slade拿下點滴包，將Jessie的養分塞到她手中。

　　Jessie只是翻他一個白眼，就高舉著點滴包緩慢起身，往浴室的方向去。

 

　　浴是中，Jessie覺得煩躁地脱去背心，把點滴掛在蓮蓬頭的位置，再慢慢地脫去褲子、內褲。

　　Slade把她的胸罩包在繃帶裡面，現在脫也不是不脫也不是。

　　或許上半身她可以用濕毛巾擦過，洗腰部以下也沒太大的問題，但是她頭髮上都是血的味道，她想洗頭。

 

　　——算了算了，更糟的狀況也不是沒有過。

 

×

 

　　Slade整理好自己的武器，把要給Jessie的換洗衣物放在浴室門外的檯子上，他差不多該離開了。

　　紅頭罩進浴室已超過一小時，雖然他也知道女孩子洗澡要花上許多時間，Rose洗澡要兩個小時，所以一小時對一個傷患來說可能還不是一半。

 

　　Slade才要敲門，浴室的門就打開了，裡頭穿著浴袍的女孩用另一種方式吸引了他的注意力——

 

　　茂密的長捲髮不復存在，出現在男人面前的是剪得很不平均的小腦袋，跟Jessie理直氣壯的表情。

　　Slade往浴室裡頭探頭，只見垃圾桶裡頭塞滿她的頭髮，他瞬間覺得自己的長度比Jessie更像娘兒們。

 

　　「年紀輕輕就掉頭髮？」

　　「你才掉頭髮！你全家都掉頭髮！」Jessie覺得無比清爽，把點滴包塞進男人手中，轉身拿起檯子上的換洗衣物，就背對男人把內褲穿到浴袍裡頭去。

　　「……」Slade身為男人的理性正在被考驗，但他只是無奈地嘆氣，還好Jessie的動作再不俐落，也沒花上太多時間。

 

　　「這些你準備的？」Jessie拿起短短的牛仔褲。

　　「飯店人員準備的。」

　　Jessie不疑有他，穿起來非常剛好，牛仔褲這種東西有可能隨便拿一件就穿得下嗎？

 

　　「他們來量我的尺寸？」

　　Slade邊聳肩邊給她一個微笑。

　　「……」Jessie決定不問他為什麼知道自己的尺寸。

 

　　「接下來妳準備做什麼？」把點滴包遞給Jessie。

　　Jessie看著點滴包，一口氣拔掉插在手臂上的針筒，再脫去浴袍，展現她只包裹繃帶與內衣肩帶的背部，「吃東西。」穿上檯子上的西瓜紅背心。

　　「妳已經吃了半包點滴。」

　　「那才不叫吃。」她癟嘴，「我想吃辣的、炸的、烤的。」

　　「才剛醒就急著折磨妳的內臟我沒意見，不過妳有錢嗎？」

　　「……」Jessie走去她的外套邊，把裡頭的口袋們翻了個底朝天。

 

　　Slade沒有仔細翻Jessie的外套，首先有些口袋他打不開，其次是錢只是一個藉口，所以當Jessie把口袋裡的東西全都丟出來，在桌上堆起包羅萬象的小道具——其中包括不同種的手榴彈、不同種的飛鏢、不同種的鉤索、炸彈、小刀、……——他吹了聲口哨表示讚嘆。

　　就算跟蝙蝠家的人打過仗，他也訝異他們的異次元口袋，他在翻外套的時候可不認為它裝得下那些東西。

 

　　「我有五美分！」Jessie抓著零錢大叫，然後立刻摀著胸口嗚咽。

　　「嗯哼，五美分。」

 

　　——對啊，五美分可以幹嘛？

　　Jessie瞪著她的五美分，很快她的綠眼睛就亮了一下，Slade想她應該想到壞點子了。

　　「我想委託你請我吃飯，不曉得夠不夠？」

　　「五美分 **委託喪鐘請妳吃飯** ，」以為自己聽錯的Slade得到一個堅定的點頭，「當然可以，親愛的。」

　　「別叫我親愛的。」

　　「這個命令至少要一美分。」

　　「那你繼續叫吧。」把那顆銅板交給Slade。

 

×

 

　　把頭髮長度剃到一公分以內的女人並不少見，但同時背心裡頭有明顯繃帶的就很少見了。

　　Jessie得到了一件外套，遮掉她背上的白色繃帶，那件外套原本穿在Slade的身上。

 

　　「你比我想像中還要紳士。」

　　Slade瞇起眼，替女孩推開餐廳的門，「別。」

　　「別什麼？」走進門。

　　「別誘惑我。」

　　「哈哈～～」Jessie笑到胸口又抽痛了，但她決定任它痛吧，「你是不接受我的誘惑還是所有女人？」

　　「嚴格來說是針對妳。」

　　「真沒意思，而且一點也不公平～」說著說著，Jessie坐上一支椅子，拿起桌上的菜單。

　　「跟所有女人對比，我欣賞妳，Jessie，妳本身就不是一個公平的存在。」

　　「……」Jessie笑著僵住臉，Slade為什麼每次都能突如其來面不改色地對她告白？她以為已經過了兩個月，他們沒有交集，時間就會沖淡一切了，「我沒有在利用你，Slade。」

　　「我知道，但要我看著妳去死、沒人照顧、餓肚子，我似乎還是辦不到。」

　　「……」Jessie閉上眼，耳朵痛苦地紅了起來，「抱歉，所有的費用我都會在拿回手機時轉帳給你。」她低吟著。

　　「不用，我已經收到報酬。」

 

　　Jessie不能自己的掩著臉，她心裡有個微弱的聲音在瘋狂跳動，她似乎又想起談戀愛時那種美好的悸動。

　　「為什麼你是個男人，Slade？」

　　「為什麼不能是男人，Jessie？」

 

　　Jessie很清楚Slade問句的主詞不是他自己，而是她的交往對象。

　　「妳的前男友們都對妳做了什麼？」

　　「其實……」她尷尬地笑了笑，「事情真的沒有你想的那麼複雜，他們就是少做了什麼而已。」

　　「？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇算一算，跟桶有過萍水相逢的女孩也不少……

 

3.

 

　　老是諷刺蝙蝠俠是個連殺生都不敢的蹩腳懦夫，老是把『能把不可能化為可能』作為自身優點與驕傲的傭兵，唯一做不到的事就是看她受難？

　　Jessie的耳骨發紅，不太記得上次對男孩子心動是什麼時候……

 

　　而且Slade Wilson也不是『男孩子』了。

 

　　「我不確定該怎麼跟男人聊這個……」

　　「從妳說妳不是純蕾絲開始吧。」

　　Jessie給了一個感謝的點頭，「我還是會喜歡男人，但我只想當朋友，真的， **純** 朋友。」

　　「所以你拒絕所有想追求妳的男人，並且減少交集，即使妳對對方也感興趣？」

　　「如果你要說我有病，我也不會否認。」

　　「每個人都有自己的選擇，孩子。」

　　「這是你說過最像老頭的一句話，」Jessie哈哈大笑，「我當時的養——呃，養父，反正就是供我吃住還給我工作的那個人，發現我是拉拉的時候也這麼說過，就好像以前他沒找上我的初戀情人下馬威一樣。」

　　Slade看起來很有興趣，「妳的初戀在什麼時候？」

　　「初中，對方是個高年級的學長，那個小混蛋很想跟我上床，『妳愛我就跟我做吧』那一套，你知道的。」

　　Slade點點頭，那個年紀的小鬼總是這樣不計後果，「後來他怎麼了？」

　　「Bruce約談了那個男孩跟他家長。」回憶起這個Jessie還是覺得好笑，仔細想想當時真的是Bruce最保護她的時候。

　　「我能想像那個畫面。」

　　「非常刺激～」她維持嘴唇上揚的說話方式，表情看起來卻不是在笑，「第二個男朋友就是我復活後的事了，更準確說是小丑當著我跟蝙蝠的面繼續活蹦亂跳之後，那個男人連續一個禮拜撿走在酒吧裡喝醉的我，幫我付了飯店的錢，幫我蓋上被子人就走了，從未碰過我一根手指頭。」

　　Slade抬高一邊眉毛，沒有插話。

 

　　「我不曉得，上帝把我跟異性的所有緣份都放在親情之外，不說初戀那個混蛋，我遇到的男人都還不錯，至少他們從不問我身上的疤痕怎麼來的，也接受我的體術比他們好……」Jessie重重地嘆了口氣，「我很確定我們分手的時候都還是覺得彼此很重要……」

　　「那缺了什麼？」

　　「……」Jessie停了一下，「這就是尷尬的地方，缺少的東西是『比較』來的，我跟星火……就是你知道的那個星火……」

　　「我知道星火。」

　　「對，我在她的小島上跟她相遇，沒認識星火以前我都不覺得我以前的男朋友們有什麼問題……呃……」Jessie咬唇，「跟她相處我覺得很舒服，於是我們……」

　　Slade意會地點點頭。

 

　　「不，你不知道，」Jessie臉又紅了，「她是第一個我沒放感情就發生關係的對象，也是第一次……」

　　「……」

　　「……」Jessie摀住臉，「媽的，我為什麼要跟你說這個……」

　　「或許妳想讓我配得上妳。」

　　「其實我不認為我說了原因你能跟上，如果可以的話我就會選擇繼續跟男孩子在一起了。」

　　「既然這樣的話，說說也無訪吧？」

　　「……」她深吸了口氣，「好吧，」再吸一口氣，「你先喝口酒再聽我說。」

　　Slade聽她的，拿起紅酒杯，將那溫潤的液體導入口中。

 

　　「就是，跟星火的那次，是……」看著他喝酒，「是我第一次高潮。」

　　「咳——」Slade直接被他的紅酒嗆到，染紅了他的白鬍子。

　　Jessie赧紅的臉色在看見男人被嗆到的的當下就退去了，看見喪鐘不淡定不知為何有點療癒，反而讓她有勇氣繼續說下去。

　　「就是這樣，即使我交往過的男孩們各方面都符合我的擇偶條件，但是相較之下……不能稱之為舒服，」她嘆了口氣，「A片都是假的。」

 

　　Slade皺眉。

 

　　Jessie第一次跟星火做就覺得很棒，Kori讓她感到安心、讓她沈溺在被照顧的柔水中、還讓她嚐到了性愛的愉悅，而且當她反過來吻遍Kori全身、讓她愉快的時候，Jessie前所未有的輕鬆，那種感覺是很對等的，她第一次知道性愛可以這麼的……她不知道該怎麼形容，有尊嚴？完全沒有誰在服務誰的感覺。

　　她很清楚Kori並不是因為愛她才跟她做，是因為她承認她的需求且熱愛於此，光是這樣Jessie就彷彿開啟了新世界的大門，居然有人鼓勵她一個女孩子享受性愛還不罵她婊子？

　　——不過她也不可惜Kori被Roy追走，她也希望他們的愛情得到祝福。

　　她以為Kori只是一個特別的個案，一開始也沒放在心上，法外組成立後也繼續跟男孩子交往，當他們發展到可以為彼此溫暖身體的階段……『做愛』的時候，如果她沒反應，男孩們會覺得尷尬與失望，看起來壓力好像也蠻大的……所以她會努力裝作自己好像也有點感覺，畢竟她真的愛過那些男孩。

 

　　「伊莎貝拉是我第一個正式約會的女孩，她很棒，各方面，她很勇敢、耀眼，她還阻止過超人跟我們大打出手，她只是一個什麼普通人女孩而已……」然後Jessie想著她安靜下來。

　　這個安靜的氛圍讓Slade推算了很多事，「因為她是普通人，所以發生了悲劇？」

　　「不，不是因為她是普通人，」她看著面前的義大利麵，沒有笑，「小丑找上她，只因為她是我女朋友。」

　　「……我很遺憾，Jessie。」

 

　　Jessie搖搖頭，「後來我又開始跟男人在一起，其中一個原因是至少再遇到什麼不測，生理男性的反抗優勢會比女性還要——呃，樂觀一點。」

　　「要看是遇到誰了。」Slade拿起他的紅酒。

　　「無論是哪一任的對象，我都是認真的，但是我發現跟男人在一起到最後我都會很憂鬱，我的男朋友也跟我一樣憂鬱，因為有時候我可能因為任務太累而忘了要假高潮。」

　　「咳——」

　　Jessie笑著遞了張餐巾過去，接著說：「不管我投入多少心力在一段感情中，都會有百百種的分手理由等著我，太少見面或是對方感情淡了blabla……就是這樣，於是我看清現實，既然戀愛當中我從女人身上得到的跟男人身上得到的一樣，我當然會選擇 **溫存** 時對彼此都沒有壓力的那一方。」

　　Jessie說得頭頭是道，Slade擦擦自己再次弄髒的鬍子沒有表示。

 

　　「所以我決定不要再浪費任何男孩子的青春，就我跟你說的一樣，我該做的是好好的保護我的女朋友，不然就不要談戀愛了，你也知道我們這行很沒保障。」

　　「因為妳永遠不知道妳的敵人下手時妳是否在她身邊。」

　　「沒錯，還好我後來遇到Artmies，她是我覺得最安心的女朋友，因為她永遠不會被我的敵人們暗算。」

　　「但妳們還是分開了。」

　　Jessie低下頭，捲麵的動作變得很慢，「我找她跟Bizarro好幾個月，一無所獲，直到現在我都還希望他們在我眼前消失只是一場夢。」

　　「……」Slade靜靜地看著她，「另外一個呢？」

　　「？」

　　「那晚除了回來的弓箭手以外，妳 **所有的夥伴** 都消失了。」

　　「……」Jessie停下捲麵的動作，看著Slade的眼神中沒有一絲可惜，「我考慮過後果，我不後悔。」把剛捲好的麵條放進口中。

 

　　當她對企鵝人的腦袋開槍，她就清楚地跟那個人說再見了，但每次回憶起來，她都很好奇Bruce當時打算把她拖去哪裡，蝙蝠洞？還是監獄？思考到最後都沒有一個結論，她就不再想了，反正她現在不在高譚。

 

　　「這就是妳跟他們不一樣的地方，Jey。」

　　「……」Jessie吞下她的麵條，「我敢打賭你下一句要說你就欣賞我這樣。」

　　「我欣賞妳的行事風格，親愛的。」Slade露出一個稱得上帥氣的微笑

　　Jessie垮下她的肩膀，「我討厭你叫我親愛的……」

　　「妳贏了，想要什麼獎勵？」

 

　　Jessie看著他的笑容咬咬唇，幾度不捨的情緒卡在她的胸口，她想說出來，卻覺得可惜；Slade在聽她說完之後只有嗆到，而不是調侃她是個賤貨，這對Jessie來說很新鮮也很不可思議。

　　「就……接受我不接受你？」有點饒口。

 

　　Slade的身體往前傾，寬闊的肩膀內縮，沒做什麼就是看著她。

 

　　「怎麼？」被看著不自在的Jessie說。

　　「我接受妳不接受我。」仍舊緊緊地盯著眼前的女孩，「所以，別影響我記下妳有多迷人。」

　　「……」Jessie似乎聽見自己腦裡呻吟的聲音。

　　「繼續吃吧，不用管我。」

 

　　Jessie紅著臉想拿叉子去弄瞎男人最後一顆眼睛—— **誰他媽還吃得下！！**

 


End file.
